Oracle Glitch
The Oracle Glitch is a glitch in Halo 3. It is a rather major glitch, that allows a player to appear as a monitor, but be able to pick up and fire weapons. It has to do with the host leaving right as he/she kills a player. Tutorial To perform this glitch, you must have at least two players on two different consoles start a game of Forge on Xbox Live with unlimited ammo, and primary weapon Spartan Lasers. Find out who is host. The host cannot be the party leader. The person who will become glitched must be the party leader, but NOT connection host. The party leader should then go into monitor mode and then go above the connection host. The host should look up and aim at the monitor with their Spartan Laser, and the party leader should select the host's gamertag on the scoreboard and select the boot player option and continue to the screen where the yes/no option appears. Once the boot player screen is up, have the host fire the Spartan Laser at the monitor. For the next part, the timing has to be perfect, or else it won't work. The second the laser fires, kick the host. You'll know if it worked if you hear the monitor explode, and then the sound of a Spartan's shields dropping. If you kicked the host too early, you will still be alive. If you kick the host too late, you will die. You will know if it worked if you have the shields of a monitor, yet can see the score, instead of the forge budget, and on your radar, you have the blip of a monitor. You will also have no crosshairs. At this point, you are neither a human or monitor. You can press up to go into actual monitor mode and spawn things, and then go back to the glitched mode. The connection host cannot see you in the glitched mode, and if you have a weapon, all the host sees is a floating weapon. The only things that reset this glitch are getting killed and possibly the host leaving. You have the movement controls of a monitor, but you can fire weapons. Miscellaneous *When you pick up a weapon, the only things you see are the weapon, and black hands *Other players can't see your weapon unless you switch weapons and then switch back *You can't use melee weapons (Gravity Hammer, Energy Sword, etc.) and can't melee or throw grenades Trivia *Pick up a Sentinel Beam after this glitch is performed, and when you shoot it, it will look like 343 Guilty Spark in the boss battle in Halo *When you pick up a Gravity Hammer while glitched, switch weapons, and then switch back, other players will see a mini hammer going through you *Sometimes if you shoot your weapons, some players may see them coming from random places on the map *You can't man turrets, but if they are broken, you can pick them up and shoot them Category:Halo 3 Glitches Category:Glitches